Jealousy
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Summary:  Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura are living together in a house and are the best of friends. During the story, Eriol happened to have a Fiancée and Tomoyo's brother is coming as well. ET and SS


**Summary: Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura are living together in a house and are the best of friends. During the story, Eriol happened to have a Fiancée and Tomoyo's brother is coming as well. **

**The pairings are: EriolTomoyo and SyaoranSakura.

* * *

**

**House:**

"Morning, Eriol." Tomoyo greeted.

"Morning, Tommy." Eriol greeted back.

"Ne, can we go to the amusement park after school?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sorry Tommy, I can't go." Eriol replied.

"Why? Every time I ask you, you'll always say, 'My pleasure.' Then now you can't?" Tomoyo asked, sadly.

"Fine, I'll tell you why. I gotta meet this girl." Eriol replied.

"A girl, you say? Hmmp!" Tomoyo said. '_He never knew that I like him.' _**Tomoyo thought.**

"Maybe, we can go out tomorrow?" Eriol suggested.

"No thanks, I'll just go with Syao and Saku." Tomoyo refuses.

"Whoa! Isn't it the first time you refuse, too?" Eriol asked. She sighed,

"I'm going to be a third wheel, again. Anyways, what's the name of this girl?" Tomoyo asked.

"Megumi, Nanami Megumi." Eriol replied.

"Nanami? Her last name is Nanami?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, why, do you know her?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, actually, she's my neighbour." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh! What a coincidence." Eriol said. She sighed,

"There's no coincidence in this world o-"Tomoyo said but interrupted.

"-only inevitable, right?"Eriol finished. She nodded.

"So? She's your girlfriend or something or maybe your soon-to-be-girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, she's definitely not my girlfriend nor my soon-to-be, you'll know someday." Eriol replied.

"You're so Meany and stinky." Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out. He laughed. She left for school and mutters 'See you later'.

**School:**

"So? Where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's still in the house with Syao." Tomoyo said.

"Hmm, and earlier I thought I'm late. Damn Kero-chan." Sakura curses.

"Ha-ha, I panicked when you started screaming. I thought we're late." Tomoyo said.

"Syao didn't even stop me." Sakura said.

"Yeah, he just muttered 'It's still six-thirty' when you left for school." Tomoyo said. They laughed.

"Maybe they'll go together. Anyways, did you confess already?" Sakura asked.

"I still haven't." Tomoyo replied. Sakura sighed.

"You know, I'm still wondering about this Megumi girl." Tomoyo said.

"Who...Ahh... that girl called Megumi. She's Eriol's r-" Sakura said, but interrupted.

"Good morning, Saku-chan. What you we're saying?" Eriol interrupts.

"Oh, noting! Good morning, Syao!" Sakura said.

"Good morning, Saku and Tommy." Syao greeted.

"Morning, too, Syao. So, had a good sleep?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, anyways, I want to tell you something." Syao said as he puts his arm over Tomoyo and pulled her in a corner.

"What? Anyways, Aki's gonna come over." Tomoyo said.

"Hmm, spending time with him, again?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, anyways, don't tell him that Aki's gonna come over." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Is this thing, a secret?" Syao asked.

"Yes, anyways, do you know Megumi?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's what I'm about to tell you." Syaoran said.

"Okay, so that's the topic? Tell me about her and Eriol, now." Tomoyo commanded.

"Well, to tell you the truth, she's Eriol's fiancée." Syaoran explained. Tomoyo find she speechless, she can't speak and is very shock. Her very on best friend have a fiancée and what hurts more is that she loves him, very much.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's bad but his happiness-" Tomoyo said.

"-is your happiness. That's your favourite motto." Syaoran said. She nodded.

"So? You're not confessing your love to him, anymore?" Syaoran asked.

"Not anymore. I guess I'm just a best friend to him besides I have Aki to spend time with." Tomoyo replied.

"Well, I'll just tell you that Eriol like another girl and it's not that Megumi girl." Syaoran said.

"Well, that doesn't change anything at all." Tomoyo replied.

"She's very close to him, Eriol's crush I mean." Syaoran said.

"More close than me, his best friend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, well no, you have the same closeness with her." Syaoran said.

"Well, how about Megumi? Is she close to my best friend, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, she is not, actually, Eriol's annoyed by her." Syaoran said.

"Then why is he going out with her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Syaoran replied.

"Well then, let's go back `cause maybe your sweetheart Saku is waiting for you." Tomoyo teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Tommy." Syaoran said.

**After school:**

"Bye, Saku, Syao and Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"Why are you saying 'bye' to me? Eriol asked.

"Aren't you going somewhere with Megumi?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, it's only three o'clock; we'll be going out by four o'clock." Eriol said.

"Okay. Then, care for an ice cream?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, it's my treat." Eriol said.

**Ice cream parlour:**

"Vanilla sundae and Chocolate parfait, please." Eriol said.

"Here you go." Eriol said.

"Wow, it's so delicious." Tomoyo said while Eriol gently smiled at her.

"Can I have some?" someone asked.

"AKI!"

"Why, hello, my sweet plum blossom." Akira greeted.

"Umm, Eriol, this is Aki. Aki, this is Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"Hi! I'm Aki, Tomoyo's b-" Akira said, interrupted by Tomoyo.

"Hahaha, Excuse us for a while." Tomoyo excused.

**Bush:**

"Why are you here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Syaoran said you're with a boy." Akira replied.

"So? He's my BEST FRIEND, for Pete's sake." Tomoyo said.

"Well, I'm jealous." Akira said.

"Jealous your face, you're my BROTHER, I repeat, my BROTHER." Tomoyo said.

"Well, I'm just protecting you." Akira said.

"You mean, OVER-protecting, little me." Tomoyo said.

"He better not, that Eriol, dating you." Akira said.

"He's not dating me." _'Not yet' _Tomoyo thought.

"Good." Akira said.

"Let's go back before your little-boyfriend get jealous." Akira teased.

"He's not my boy friend, damn you Aki." Tomoyo said.

**Back to the ice cream parlour:**

"Sorry about that. Aki insisted on what is your relationship me and it is now cleared out." Tomoyo apologized.

"It's okay, since he's your boy friend." Eriol said.

"Umm, actually, he's not m-" Tomoyo said.

"Why, thank you." Aki said.

"AKI!" Tomoyo said.

"What, Tomoyo?" Akira asked.

"Will you go already?" Tomoyo asked, whispering. He sighed.

"Fine but don't do anything funny." Akira said. She nodded.

"Thanks, you're the best." Tomoyo said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Bye!"

"Anyway Eriol, when can I meet this Megumi?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, someday. When the time is right." Eriol said.

"Why didn't you tell me about your fiancée?" Tomoyo asked.

"I didn't know that she came here." Eriol said.

"Umm, didn't know? You mean she just came here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. I didn't even know she's my fiancée. I mean when she came here, thats when I was told." Eriol asked.

"Oh, so you like being fiancée with her?" Tomoyo asked. _'Say no. Please'_ Tomoyo thought.

"I don't know. It's already arranged so I can't do anything about it unless she breaks it off." Eriol said.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Umm, thanks for the treat, Eriol. I gotta go, Aki needs company." She said as she kissed his cheek and hugs him.

"Bye, Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"Bye, Tommy." Eriol replied back.

**Daidouji Mansion:**

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Akira asked. She didn't say anything. She just run straight to Akira and hugs him tightly.

"What's the matter?" Akira asked, worried. She sobs,

"Eriol; he have a fiancée. He doesn't love me back. He said he can't break it unless the girl will do it." Tomoyo explained. She's crying now.

"I (sobs) don't know. (sobs) any more. (sobs)." Tomoyo said.

"I'm...Giving...him up." Tomoyo declared.

"No, don't give him up." Akira said.

"But he doesn't even like me. Okay, he likes me but as his best friend." Tomoyo said.

"Are you sure? Maybe he likes you as a lover but just don't know how you feel about him." Akira said.

"I don't know. I'll not stop this feelings, I'll just don't let my guard down." Tomoyo said.

"Tommy, look at me. He loves you, okay, I just know it. I'm always by your side, remember?" Akira said.

"Yes, you're always by my side but I don't think so, about Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"Tommy, stop crying. It'll make you ugly, it doesn't suit you." Akira said, making her smile.

"Thank you; you're the best, really." Tomoyo said.

**Hiiragizawa Manor:**

"Hi! Bro, Eri. So, when can I meet Tomoyo-chan? I'm so excited." Megumi said.

"Megu! You'll meet her after I confess to her. For now, you'll act as my fiancée because of that idiot Syaoran." Eriol replied.

"WHAT? Fiancee? I'm hardly your age, bro." Megumi asked.

"You'll be after 5 months." Eriol said.

"Hmmp, only when Tomoyo-chan is around." Megumi said.

"But I'm not sure because I think she have boy friend named Aki." Eriol said.

"Aki, you mean as in Aki?" Megumi asked.

"Why, oh, yes. Why, do you also know him?" Eriol asked.

"Well, yes, but the Aki I know is having a different last name. What's his last name?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know, Tommy didn't tell me." Eriol said.

"Tommy? Who's this Tommy?" Megumi asked.

"Tommy is Tomoyo. That's her nickname." Eriol replied.

"Oh, and I'll transfer tomorrow at your school and my last name will still be a Hiiragizawa." Megumi said.

"No, you can't. Tomoyo will know that you're my sister." Eriol said.

"Just believe in me, brother." Megumi said. Eriol sighed then nodded.

**Home:**

"Good morning, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said. He noticed the –kun but just shrugged it.

"Good morning, Tommy." He replied.

"Oh, wait, I'll just wake Syao up. Take care of Saku, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said. He sighed as he heard the –kun, again.

**Syao's room:**

"Syao, wakey-wakey, sleepy-head. It's time for school." Tomoyo said. He didn't bulge. She sighed and pinched Syao at his cheek, he still didn't bulge.

"I can't believe he's still not awake after I pinched his cheek. So, what's the next I'm going to do?" Tomoyo asked herself.

**Meanwhile in Sakura's room:**

"Saku, wake up. It's almost time for school." Eriol said. She, too, didn't bulge nor stirred.

"Saku-chan?" He asked. He looked around for Kero but he didn't find him. He sighed.

"This is going to be hard as I thought." He muttered.

**Syao's room:**

"Maybe I should yell, HELP, SYAORAN, THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN." She yelled. With that, Syaoran awakened and said, "What? Where?"

"There's no fire, Syao. It's just that you don't wake up no matter what I do." Tomoyo said.

"I see, and you know I'd get back, right?" Syaoran smirked.

"Well, maybe, maybe no-" Tomoyo said. With that, Syaoran tickled her to her most sensitive part she get tickles the most and it's her waist.

"Haha! Stop! Syao! Stop!" Tomoyo said between laughs.

**Saku's room:**

Eriol heard the laughs and he still didn't wake Sakura up, yet. He decided to see what they're doing.

**Syao's room:**

"Haha! Have... Mercy... On... Me... Syao!" Tomoyo said. Eriol opened the door and saw it. Tomoyo also noticed that Syaoran stopped on tickling her and muttered, 'Thanks'.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Sorry for intruding you." Eriol said as he made way to Sakur's room. He sighed.

"Looks like Eriol's jealous." Syaoran said.

"Jealous? Haha! He can't be, he have a fiancée." Tomoyo said.

"So? Is having a fiancée stop someone on getting jealous?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo thinks for a while.

"No." Is what she muttered. He smiled and puts his arm on Tomoyo.

"Come on. Let's wake Sakura up." Syaoran said.

"Oh, someone can't stand his girlfriend getting wakened up by Eriol." Tomoyo teased.

"She is not my girlfriend, Tommy." Syaoran replied.

"Yes, she is not..." Tomoyo said. He sighed.

"You finally listened to me." Syaoran said.

"...but she will be. Soon." Tomoyo finishes.

"Tommy, you can't be getting ideas, can you?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I'm not getting ideas. Come on, let's go to her room." Tomoyo said as they walk towards Sakura's room.

**Sakura's room:**

"Saku, can you please, get up?" Eriol asked.

"So? You still didn't waken Saku up, yet." Tomoyo teases.

"At least, I don't flirt with someone." Eriol said.

"What? Are you saying that I'm flirting with Syaoran?" Tomoyo kinda yelled. Syaoran gulped. He never heard Tomoyo say his name, just his nick name.

"I didn't say it's you." Eriol said.

"Well, you make it sound that it's me." Tomoyo replied.

"So, if I did, isn't it true?" Eriol said.

"No, it's not. How can you say that? You're too damn possessive, you don't own me." Tomoyo said. Syaoran, feeling the tension, started to say something.

"Guys, we don't have time to fight, now." Syaoran said.

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled. This make Sakura woke up. She glanced and saw that the two is fighting for the first time.

"Guys! It's already 7:20, we need to be prepared." Sakura said. The two didn't notice Sakura and continued to argue.

"I'am not possessive, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't flirt with him this time around." Eriol said.

"I don't care what you say. I'm just your best friend, not your little sister neither your girl friend." Tomoyo said. Eriol is about to say something when Sakura yelled in frustration.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP? IT'S ALREADY 7:30 FOR PETE'S SAKE." Sakura yelled. The three looked at her.

"I'll just take the shower." Tomoyo said. After 7 minutes, she came out of the bathroom and begun to dress for school.

"I'm next, ladies first, that's why." Sakura said. After 8 minutes, she, too, came out and begun to dress also for school.

"I'll go first, Eriol." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded and noticed Tomoyo came out of her room already dressed.

"Look, Tomoyo, I... I'm sorry." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at him and notice that he called her Tomoyo.

"I'm also sorry. I yelled at you." Tomoyo said.

"No, I'm the most sorry because I'm being possessive of you." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay, apology accepted then." Tomoyo said. Eriol hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Thanks." He said. Eriol kissed her cheeks and smiled. She blushed.

"There's the food I made, eat it before it get cold." Eriol said.

"Okay and you should take a bath, before your water gets cold, too." Tomoyo said.

"Yes and Tommy, you're not my little sister, I'm just protective for you and you're not my girlfriend either, well not yet." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, nothing, and as I always say, you'll know someday." Eriol said as he walks toward the bathroom. She blinked then she shrieked when Eriol is out of sight.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. Unknown to her, Eriol heard her shriek and blushed when he did. Tomoyo run towards Sakura's room.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she opened the door.

"Eriol said that I'm not his little sister," Tomoyo said, getting happy.

"You're really not his sister." Sakura replied, confused.

"Yes and he said that I'm not his girl friend either," Tomoyo said, happily.

"You're obviously not because your his best friend, then why are you getting excited?" Sakura said, still confused.

"And what he said is 'You're not my girlfriend either, well not yet' means..." Tomoyo said.

"Kyaa! Tommy, I'm so happy for you." Sakura said as they dance and jump.

"I know! I'm so happy, at least he likes me." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura, Tommy, we have to go!" Syaoran yelled downstairs.

"Yes, we'll be down for a second." Sakura yelled back.

**Gate of their house:**

"We're here." Tomoyo said.

"Let's go, Tommy and Saku." Eriol said.

"Come here, Syao, I have something to tell you." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Sakura is in front while Tomoyo and Syaoran is in the back.

"What do you want to tell me?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo whispered what Eriol said to her and made a peace sign.

"Wow, Tommy, that's great. I'm happy for you, too." Syaoan said.

"Thanks and Aki will transfer here today." Tomoyo said.

"Time to make him, your best friend Eriol, be jealous?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not making him jealous." Tomoyo replied.

"That's what Aki told me. He'll make Eriol jealous so he'll confess anything to you." Syaoran said.

"Aki told you that? Aki, damn you." Tomoyo said.

"Now, now, don't curse your brother." Syaoran said.

"Hmmp!" Tomoyo said. The four arrives at the gate of Tomoeda High school.

**Classroom:**

"Good morning, Chi, Ri-ri, Nao and Yama." Tomoyo and Sakura greeted. The two boys just waved and smiled.

"Did you know that we have a two new classmate?" Yamazaki asked.

"Two? I already knew that Tomoyo's b-"Sakura asked.

"Is that so? We already knew that one will transfer but two?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, and I heard that it's a girl and a boy." Chiharu replied.

"Terada-sensei said that they both came from England." Rika said.

"Yeah and they both have relatives in this class, too." Naoko finished the info.

'_So, Megu is really serious about transferring here.' _Eriol thought.

'_I know that the boy is Aki but who's the girl? Maybe it's Eriol's fiancée." _Tomoyo thought.

"Good morning, class. I'm about to introduce two transferred student and both came from England but they're not relatives." Terada-sensei said. The transferee entered.

"Please, introduce yourselves." Terada-sensei said.

"Good morning, everyone, I'm Hiiragizawa Megumi." Megumi said.

"I'm Domoto Akira, pleased to meet you." Aki said.

"Now, Megumi, please seat beside Tomoyo-san." The teacher said.

"And you, Akira, please seat beside Eriol's which the left side. As he made his way, Tomoyo smiled and winked at him.

"How are you, Aki?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine. Are YOU fine?" Akira asked.

"Of course, I'm fine." Tomoyo replied. This made Eriol jealous. The way she smile and talk to this Akira is different to him.

"Tommy, what is he talking about?" Eriol asked.

"It's nothing, Eriol." Tomoyo said as she smiled sweetly to him.

**Lunch:**

"Can I seat with all of you, Tommy?" Akira asked. They nodded.

"Of course, why do you still need to ask?" Tomoyo said.

"It's nothing, I'm just being polite." Akira said.

"So, Aki-kun, how are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, Saku-chan." Akira said. The others are surprised except Tomoyo of how Syaoran is acting. He is eating calm while smiling.

"So? How's life at England, Akira?" Syaoran asked.

"It's perfectly fine. I just missed Tommy so I decided to spend time with her." Akira replied.

"Hmm, missed her or missing teasing her and making her blush?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, or maybe not, just missing teasing my sweet plum blossom." Akira replied.

"Eww, Aki. Don't use that name on me." Tomoyo said. They laughed.

"Can I seat here?" Megumi said. Tomoyo nodded, sweetly.

"Of course, we don't mind, right, guys?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded. '_I'm starting to like her for Eri, she's just too sweet.' _Megumi thought.

"Thanks and you may call me Megu." Megumi said.

"Here's your share, Eri." Megumi said.

"Thanks, Megu. Do you want some, Tommy?" Eriol asked.

"Oh! Thanks, and for an exchange, here, confetti." Tomoyo said. '_I really like her. She just not sweet, she's also generous and so pretty.'_ Megu thought.

"Tommy, try this, your favourite, sushi." Akira said.

"Wahh! Thanks, Aki. You're really the best I ever had!" Tomoyo said. '_So, this is the Aki, Eri has been saying.'_ Megumi thought.

"Megu-chan come and gets a soba." Tomoyo said.

"Aahh! How did you know that I like soba?" Megumi asked. Tomoyo replied.

"Just a hunch." Tomoyo replied. _'I'm gonna make her Eri's girlfriend. She's sweet, generous, pretty and smart. She may also be good at everything, she's just perfect.' _Megumi thought.

"Ne, what do you think of Eri?" Megumi asked. She got shocked and so is everyone.

"What do I think about him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep, I already know he's your best friend but there are other things I want to know."

"He's smart, nice, mysterious, handsome... hmm, I think he's perfect." Tomoyo replied, blushing. Eriol blushed at her compliment. Aki got angry because Tomoyo blushed. He's the only one who makes her blush and she is his precious little sister but shrugged it.

"Anyways, who wants to come with the new amusement park?" Tomoyo asked. They all raised their hands with the exception of Eriol.

"Ne, Eriol, please, just this one." Tomoyo said, tilting her head, making her look very cute.

"O-okay, just this one, I guess." Eriol replied, looking away.

"Yey! I'm so happy! Then, later after school meet me at the gate." Tomoyo instructed.

**After school:**

"Hi! Eriol! Your fiancée is really cute." Tomoyo said.

"Umm, thanks, Tommy." Eriol replied.

"Hmm, how old is she, anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, she's 16 like us." Eriol replied.

"Ok, ne, do you remember the time when you said you'll bring me to your house?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, that time we're still 1st year highschool, that's last year. Why do you ask?" Eriol asked.

"When can I go to your house?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, how about this coming Saturday, it's August 29?" Eriol said.

"Sounds fine, is Megu-chan living with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, she does." Eriol replied. Akira, Syaoran and Sakura arrive.

"Okay, where's Megu-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's still in the piano room." Akira replied.

"And how did you know that? Were you spying on her?" Tomoyo asked, suspicious.

"I'm not spying on her. FYI I'm on my way when I saw her." Akira replied.

"You better be." Tomoyo said.

"Why? Jealous?" Akira asked. She kicked him on the shin and that makes him bend down, she whispered.

"You don't want to make me mad, do you? If Eriol gets jealous about you and her, you're dead." She said, smiling sweetly but evilly.

"Sorry, I'm late. Ne, Tomoyo-chan, can I speak to you while we're walking?" Megumi asked.

"Of course, now let's go!" Tomoyo said. They began walking.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Do you like Eri?" Megumi asked.

"L-like him, of course, he's my best friend." She replied, playing dense.

"No! What I mean is as in like him." Megumi said.

"I don't know. I'm thinking that maybe it's just an admiration." Tomoyo replied.

"Hmm, thanks for telling me." Megumi said.

"No big deal." Tomoyo said, smiling gently.

"Syao, stop it" Sakura said.

"But I can't help it!" Syao said. Then all of a sudden, Syaoran stole a kiss from Sakura.

"WAIT! Did I see what I just saw?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dear Tommy, it's not an imagination, it's true. They're now girlfriend and boyfriend." Eriol said.

"What?" Tomoyo said. Then she began shrieking and ran towards Sakura.

"Saku! I'm so happy for you." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"And you!" Tomoyo pointed at Syaoran, "You didn't tell me you confessed to her already." Tomoyo said.

"You were busy thinking of someone." Syaoran replied, smirking.

"And who's that 'someone', could be?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm... someone name E-" Syaoran said but interrupted as Sakura clamped his mouth.

"Thanks, Saku!" Tomoyo said.

"No problem. This Syao will make his mouth shut, ne, Syao-kun?" Sakura asked. He blushed.

"Okay, anything for you." He said, smiling.

"We're here!" Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"What do you want to ride first?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, Rollercoaster, ne, Aki, can us? Please?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just make sure you don't injure my arm, ha!" Akira said.

"You meany! I hate you, hmmp." Tomoyo said, mocking hurt.

"Aww, my pyum byossom is myad at me." Akira replied, talking like a baby.

"Come on, Eriol. Go seat beside Megu-chan, Aki!" Tomoyo said.

**Rollercoaster:**

"You sure you want to seat beside me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, what are friends are for if I don't want to seat beside you." Eriol replied.

"Your right, Aki is just so Mean and stinky." Tomoyo said. Eriol laughed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's not the way you should address your boy friend." Eriol said. A little hurt.

"That's what I'm saying; he's not my b- AAAHHH!" Tomoyo said but interrupted as the ride started. She felt scared but she calmed as Eroil holds her hand.

"Its okay, Tommy, be calm, I'm by your side." Eriol said.

"Thanks. AAHHH!" Tomoyo yelled. The ride finally ended. Tomoyo is so pale.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, I'm a little fine." Tomoyo replied, returning to her normal colour.

"Yosh! Now let's ride the love's cavalries." Syaoran said.

"Huh? Eh, but you're the only lovers here." Tomoyo said.

"What do you and Akira is called?" Eriol asked.

"He's not my boy friend." Tomoyo confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me so?" Eriol asked, a little angry.

"Every time I tell you, I'm always being interrupted." Tomoyo said.

"Actually, Aki-kun is Tommy's fiancée." Sakura butted in.

"EHH?" Eriol, Tomoyo and Megumi said.

"Let's just enter. The partners are: Sakura and Me; Tomoyo and Eriol; and Megumi and Akira." Syaoran said.

"EH?" Akira said.

"Why am I with her?" Akira asked.

"Just because." Tomoyo said.

"Aren't you jealous?" Akira said.

"Haha! No way! Let's go, Eriol" Tomoyo said.

"Yay! It's so exciting!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially, when that two is together." Syaoran said, pointing at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Why are we in this? And this girl isn't she Eriol's fiancée?" Akira protested.

"I am not! I'm Eri's little sister, I'm just doing some matchmaking." Megumi said. Sakura sighed.

"Let's go. Tommy and Eriol is waiting for us." Sakura said.

**Booth:**

"Hi, Ma'am, Sir, I'm Watanabe Mikee, your guidance to the entrance and my assistant Yamamoto Hiltjie." Mikee said.

"So the pairings will be: Tomoyo-san and Eriol-kun; Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun; last, Megumi-san and Akira-san." Hiltjie said.

"What a lovely pairs." Mikee said.

"Now, please, follow us." Hiltjie said. They walk for a minutes and finally, they arrived at the entrance.

"This is the stop, enjoy the ride." Mikee said. There are four paths. They gone separately.

**Tomoyo and Eriol:**

"It's so dark in here." Tomoyo said.

"Here, grab my hand." Eriol said. They walk for a while then stopped at the first passage.

"It said 'you shouldn't separate. The girl should be attached to its partner.'" Tomoyo reads.

"How do we do that?" Tomoyo asked. Suddenly, Eriol carried her, bride-style.

"What are you doing, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Carrying you, the letter said that you should be attached to me." Eriol said.

"Put me down; I'm heavy." Tomoyo said.

"No, you're not. Someone is heavier than you." Eriol said.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked.

"Megumi." Eriol said.

"Oh. Megu-chan, ne? She really is nice, you know." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah but I like someone more than her." Eriol said.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a secret!" Eriol said.

"Wahh! You and Aki is the same; Meany!" Tomoyo said. She began walking faster but almost fell. Eriol caught her, even though, his hand is already bleeding. He pulled her up, but she just goes in top of Eriol.

"Umm, can you get up?" Eriol said, blushing. She looked at him then gulped.\

"Sorry, Eriol. I hope this may not affect our friendship." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo caught his lips on her. He's on shocked, his mind stopped functioning. Tomoyo then kissed him gently and then pulled away.

"Look Eriol, I want you to forgive me for kissing you. I just have to do that, knowing you don't even like me but I want you to know that I... I...I love... I love you!" Tomoyo said. Eriol is beyond shocked.

"Let's just forget this...We're best friends... Let's pretend it never happened." Eriol said once he recovered.

"B-but..." Tomoyo said.

"I don't want this kiss to ruin our friendship. Maybe someday that kiss will be real for us." Eriol said.

"O-okay." Tomoyo said. She runs fast, aware of the tears flowing in her cheeks.

"I don't know, anymore. I hate you. I hope that I never liked you like this." Tomoyo whispered to herself. Then she bumped into someone. It turned out to be Akira.

"Why are you crying, Tommy?" Akira asked.

"Aki, do I deserve to be loved?" Tomoyo said.

"Of course, you know I love you, right? You deserve to be loved; you're nice, pretty, and wonderful." Akira said.

"Eriol really don't like me. I kissed him then all he said is that we should forget it. Well, he didn't even respond to my kiss. I guess, we're just friends always." Tomoyo said, crying.

"Stop crying, Tommy. It hurts me when I see you like this." Akira said, tears blurring his sight.

"Waahhh! I can't take it, anymore." Tomoyo said.

"Of course, you can, you're strong." Akira said.

"I'm leaving, for London." Tomoyo said.

"What? You can't." Akira said.

"This is the way I can move one easily." Tomoyo said.

"No! He really loves you, he confessed it to me. Megumi is her little sister; she just pretends to be his fiancée." Akira said.

"There's no use for it. He said it from his own mouth. I don't want to believe anything." Tomoyo said.

"Just enjoy for this day, please." Akira said.

"Okay, anything for my precious brother." Tomoyo said.

**Outside of the booth:**

"Where are they?" Tomoyo asked.

"They'll be here soon." Akira said. Then, Eriol and Megumi came out. Tomoyo looked at Eriol's eyes and it is full of sadness and regrets.

"Are you okay, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, worried. He looked at her then suddenly hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo said, startled. He hugged her tightly.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Eriol asked. She nodded.

"Yes, just be careful." Tomoyo said. He held Tomoyo's hand and began leading her to the bench. As they sat down, he hugged her, again.

"What's the matter, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I know you won't believe me for a while but I'm confessing it to you now." Eriol said.

"I'm listening, Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"I... Megumi is not my fiancée, she really is my sister. And when you kissed me, I was shocked. I can't believe you kissed me while I know you already have a fiancée. I thought you're just caught in it and kissed me. Why I said forget it is because I want myself to kiss you. Please, forgive me, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"I don't know if I can suddenly forgive you but I want to know if you love me." Tomoyo said.

"O-of course I love you. You're a perfect angel in my eyes." Eriol said.

"Really?" Tomoyo said, finally smiling.

"Yes... I am really s-" Eriol said, interrupted by Tomoyo. Tomoyo kissed him again, this time it's more gentle and passionate. In this kiss, Eriol responded. The kiss seems to last forever. They pulled away.

"Maybe we can be lovers after 2 years." Tomoyo said.

"What? 2 years? Why, are you going somewhere?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, I'm going back to England." Tomoyo said.

"When?" Eriol asked.

"On Saturday, Sept. 5. You know, you can change my mind." Tomoyo suggested.

"How will I change your mind?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, by, match making Megu and Aki." Tomoyo said.

"Isn't, I mean, Aki your fiancée." Eriol asked.

"He's my brother, his true name is Daidouji Akira. So, on with the deal?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, as long as I get you back." Eriol replied.

"Yes, but, there is a time limit, on my birthday, they should be lovers by my birthday." Tomoyo said.

"Is that all?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, yes and I love you, too, Eriol" Tomoyo said, sweetly.

"Me, too, Tommy, I love you, too, very much and I'll do anything to complete this task." Eriol said. With that, he stole a kissed from her.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R. There's going to have a sequel where they can be together as a lovers. Please look forward.  
**


End file.
